


Divinity in Prayer

by Itygirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Cults, Other, Religion Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itygirl/pseuds/Itygirl
Summary: There is only one God, and I am his emissary. I am his child, chosen by divine will to bring about death. My Lord Jashin, I am your humble servant. - A look at Hidan and his religion.





	Divinity in Prayer

-Divinity in prayer-

 

_There is only one God, and he is not kind._

_There is only one God, and the cares only for chaos, destruction, death._

_There is only one God, and I am his emissary. I am his child, chosen by his divine will to bring about death._

_My Lord Jashin, I am your humble servant._

Eighty years…

Tomorrow would be eighty years since he had first gazed upon the divine presence of Jashin. Eighty years of worshiping the one and only God, the bringer of death and destruction…

He had been young back then, lost and without purpose, yearning to find something, anything that made sense. He had prayed to anything and anyone that would listen to him, swore that he would give and do anything if only there was a sign.

And then his Lord came. His prayers had been heard, and his Lord Jashin had come to reward him.

Eighty years ago, Hidan became His emissary on earth, yet he barely looked a few years older. _I am blessed_ ; he thought and muttered a prayer of thanks; _blessed to be the one that could truly feel the caress of Jashin upon his soul._

Spread my word, Jashin had said and Hidan did just that. He travelled the world, the gospel of destruction and death burnt in his heart, his powers the testimony of what those deemed worthy could achieve. Many called him an insane zealot, many shunned him. He did not care; Hidan didn't need companionship, or approval from others. He had the love of Jashin, his mission and his faith; that was all he'd ever needed, all de would ever need.

_My Lord..._ his head lowered once more, fingers moving over the beads of his rosary as he whispered prayers.

The sun was beating mercilessly on the top of his head, dust rising with each step. Behind him, walking in a sullen silence, Kakuzu and another insignificant Akatsuki member followed. It was almost time for the decennial ritual, and the Leader had sent them along.

_What a fucking joke..._ what a joke their Leader was, calling himself a God. A heathen like that would normally find death, a filthy death that would not be worthy of sacrifice. But Jashin showed him, told him to go and join him, for he was doing the work of God, although he was ignorant of it. So Hidan followed, and allowed himself to be lead and ordered around, knowing that this was all part of a divine plan. Pein was but a man playing at divinity, while following the plan of the real Divine.

_Stupid, ignorant heathen._

He was close now, Hidan could feel it. The narrow mountain trail forked, and a man with a decorated spear guarded one of the roads. He recognized Hidan with one glance and kneeled, his rosary extended as an offering.

Hidan smiled indulgently, his arched lips stretching, violet eyes fluttering shut as he placed a hand on the top of the man's head. "Rise..."

Their reverence pleased him, making him sigh in contentment. He could hear it already, the murmured whisper of their chants, feel the elation in their souls as they opened their hearts and minds to Jashin. He was feeling elated, drunk at their love, at their devotion to their Lord.

_Soon..._

"Hidan."

Kakuzu's gruff voice broke the warm spell that had taken over his senses. He turned around, his features carefully arranged in a mask of nonchalant annoyance, the serene look from before gone. "One week... Now, fuck off; I need to pray."

There was no response from his partner, but he could hear his footsteps moving further and further away as their third companion showered the former Taki nin with questions. Maybe Kakuzu will kill him...

He stepped past the adept guarding the road and into the shadows of the cliffs, black and red cloak billowing behind him. The air was thick with fear as each adept brought in their sacrifice.

Yes, it will be a glorious day!

#####################################################################################

The market was buzzing with people, going about their daily business, striking deals and chatting with one another. Aggressive vendors shouted the prices of their wares as all kinds of people with filled baskets and rapidly emptying purses milled around. Everyone was in motion; talking, laughing, walking, buying.

One stood still.

He looked at the organized chaos of humanity with hooded eyes, still drunk from the morning ritual.

The festival of Jashin was in full swing; one week of ritual killings that would bring them closer to God. It took place every ten years, and each time it filled Hidan to the brim with ecstatic pleasure. Tonight, the pinnacle of the festival was to take place, and he was drunk on the presence of Jashin.

But something was missing... there was no intimacy in the ritualistic sacrifices of the festival. Like an orgy of spiritual pleasure, the adoration and reverence of the adepts made him heady and light-headed, yet he missed the deep connection he felt when left alone with his God.    

A shudder coursed through his body and Hidan closed his eyes in bliss. "My Lord...I need you..."

He felt almost lethargic in his need, like an addict that was too high yet could not help but yearn for more. He wanted more, needed more... he coveted for that overdose, for that sweet moment when his soul will split open and be filled with Jashin's deliverance.

From the shadow of a shop Hidan gazed at the crowd, his hooded eyes landing on a poor, unsuspecting lamb. He must have been in his teens, with long legs and a graceful neck. _What a perfect little lamb._ He sighed, a different kind of yearning awakening inside him. Oh, how he would love to wrap his hands around that neck and squeeze until his eyes turned red, tiny veins bursting with blood. He How wonderful it will be to grab his hair and pull it from the roots! To listen to his delightful screams and pleas for mercy!

But there will be no mercy... there was no mercy in Divinity; only pain and the pleasure of it.  

Hidan paused, his nails digging deep into his arm in an effort to restrain himself. He had to be patient, draw out the pleasure and conduct the ritual properly. 

_Forgive me my Lord, for I have sinned. Impatience grips me..._

He approached the boy slowly, a charming smile stretching his lips, eyes twinkling with mischief. He was so young, such a stupid little lamb, blind to the wolf that approached him. So innocent, so perfect, so tempting.

"Sorry to bother you," he said in a casual tone, hand moving to comb back a few stray hairs out of his face. "I'm new in town and... it seems I'm a bit lost. Are you from around here?"

The boy's eyes widened in surprise at being addressed, and Hidan smiled. He looked charming in his current attire. The Akatuski cloak and his signature scythe were back in the mountain cave, left to be cared for by the lower ranked adepts of Jashin. In his dark pants and white, open collared shirt, he was quite striking. To the gangly, awkward boy before him he was probably the coolest person to have ever spoken to him and his fidgeting confirmed that.

Ah, if only he knew how irresistible he was making himself be.

"Ah, yes... I'm form here! What are you looking for mister..."

"Hidan will do just fine." He almost grinned when he heard his voice. Still slightly high pitched... his screams will be a dulcet symphony. _You should have stayed home, stupid, stupid lamb._

"I'd like to find an inn. Something a bit more... secluded. I like my peace and quiet."

The boy perked up immediately. "Ah, yes of course! There is one just outside the village!"

"Oh?" He smiled, slow and languorous, letting his pearly white teeth show. "Do you mind showing me where it is? You see, I'm awful with directions, I might get lost."

"S-sure, no problem!"

"Perfect..." _Yess... you are fucking perfect... so innocent, so naïve, so fucking stupid, so quick to trust._

The walk through the village seemed unbearably long as Hidan fought with himself to keep up the innocent façade. He had to be patient. He will get to feel Jashin's divine aura soon... he just had to be patient.

The boy spoke of silly little nothings and Hidan responded appropriately, his indulgent smile never wavering, his eyes cold. The sparkle in the boy’s eyes enraptured him, the young and pure energy that emanated seemed to pulse with each breath pulled him in... It will be a treat.

Hidan's hands slipped to his rosary, fingers toying with the beads. _Patience._  

The streets were empty now, filled with narrow alleys and buildings that cast long shadows on the ground. As the sun dipped low, casting reddish hues over the sky and bathing the world in an orange glow, Hidan smiled. It felt poetic, like a divine moment that he somehow felt he will remember.

"Just a little bit longer!" Said the boy, and Hidan nodded.

_Yes, just a little bit..._

His breath hitched, heart-rate picking up, his soul quivering with anticipation. It was always like this when he knew he will soon feel Jashin’s divine touch. His pupils dilated, lips stretching over his teeth as his need spiked, making him shudder. This will be so good, he could feel it, taste it upon his tongue like it was the headiest brew.

_This will be so fucking good._

Unable to stop himself anymore, Hidan moved, hitting the unsuspecting boy on the back of his neck and gathering him in his arms as he fell. Ah, he was so slight, like a newly planted flower that was begging to be plucked.

A second later he disappeared, any trace of his presence gone like a breeze. He stopped in a far away clearing where no one will hear the screams. With a push of his chakra Hidan forcefully woke the boy up, watching with fascination as panic spiked in his eyes.

"You've been chosen," he said, hand slowly moving to caress the side of his shocked face. The erratic heartbeat underneath his fingers was like the wings of a butterfly…Poor stupid boy, he was so frightened that he couldn't even speak. Like a lamb caught in the jaws of a wolf, he simply stared with wide, frightened eyes.

_The perfect little lamb. My Lord, I have brought this to you. Come and accept my offering._

"You've been chosen by God, to serve a higher purpose." His voice swayed in dulcet tones, soothing, comforting. "Don't worry," he moved closer, one hand caressing the boy's face, the other moving behind, unseen. Thin lips stretched in a warm smile as he felt his pulse calm down.

_What a naïve child. Your death will be most pleasing._

He pulled the boy toward him, enveloping his trembling frame, head perched on his shoulder. "It will all be over soon."

His hand moved lightning fast, his precision unraveled. Hidan gasped, the sharp pain he could feel in his chest mirrored in the boy's wide eyes. The boy's artery was severed; one clean hit, piercing through his spinal nerve and out through the sternum, only to enter Hidan’s larger body and impale his heart.

He moved closer, wanting to savor each moment, yearning to grasp the life as it left him. His heart throbbed with a pain so delicious that it almost made him weep with joy. When the boy's scream was finally let loose, it was as wonderful as Hidan knew it would be.

_My Lord, accept this sacrifice as a measure of my adoration!_

He gripped the boy's head, violet eyes focused on his quivering pupils. Blood seeped between his young, lush lips and Hidan's eyes traced it. A moan escaped him; what a perfect hue of red, pulsing with the rapidly ending life, glistening with the innocence of his soul. His eyes hooded, long grey lashes concealing the hungry glint in their violet depths.

He gripped the boy's face lovingly, gazing deep into his dulling brown eyes. Ah, there it was! His little lamb was the cusp of that precious moment when his soul was starting to ascend, begging to leave the slowly emptying shell of a body behind. Hidan's face lowered, lips a hairsbreadth apart from the boy's bloody ones, greedy eyes locked onto desperate ones.

"Show me," he whispered. "Show me how you touch God..." The light brightened for a moment, the soul's last futile attempt at clinging to this world. This was what he'd been waiting for, this was what he wanted. "Bring me closer to Him," he whispered with a breathless sigh, lips touching the boy's crimson stained ones, tongue darting greedily to grab a taste.

The seal activated beneath them, a thousand lines of script mingling until they formed thick dark lines.

Hidan moved back up with a groan, lips moving in feverish prayer. He could feel it coming, that sweet pinnacle of pain, that moment where Divinity will touch him. He moved his head back, arms hanging limp by his side, praying, no – begging to feel the touch of Jashin.

_Please, please My Lord, show it to me. Come to me..._

The boy's body slipped down, the last seconds of his life seeping out as he touched the ground and Hidan's eyes widened, his hands desperately clutching at the pike in his chest. He drove it further in, pushing until he gasped, pleasure and pain mingling as his vision blurred. And as the last sliver of life left the body at his feet, the seal beneath him burned bright, filling him with an explosion of pure feeling. He shattered; his lips moving desperately, mumbling prayers in-between gasps, eyes wide, pupils quivering as he felt it.

_Yes, yes, yes! God yes, show me, give me! Fuck!_

His soul split open as he welcomed the touch of Jashin, filling him to the brim with pure, undiluted joy.

It was sublime, the high of perfection and he stood in the middle of it. Divine light brightened his eyes as the breath froze in his lungs, heart stopping, body suspended in a moment of rapture.

The high lasted but a moment, leaving him drowsy and throbbing. Slowly, his senses returned to him, purified from the experience. It was as if he was born anew, rising from the pain and chaos, cleansed by the hand of the Divine. His vision was sharper, touch hypersensitive. His nose picked up the smell of death, blood and underneath it all, the undeniable aroma of a holy presence. He gripped the pike, pulling it out in one smooth move and watching with hooded eyes as blood trickled from the wound.

With every sacrifice he made he got closer to God, getting drunk on glimpses of his magnificence. He stood, wobbling on unsure limbs. The light in his eyes was still there, burning bright with the frevor of faith.

It was time. Time to return to the arms of the faithful, time to culminate their adoration in one last ritual. It was time for their devotion to be rewarded with a brief glimpse of God's magnificence. Tonight, he will present Jashin with a hundred sacrifices; their blood with bathe his naked body, their lives caress him as he guides their sinful souls into the waiting arms of Jashin.

_My Lord, the sinners await you._

 

 


End file.
